Hospital Stay
by shoret
Summary: James and Scorpius are up to their usual antics. Fifth part in the 'Namesake' Series. Cover art in profile! Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

HSHSHS

Hospital Stay

HSHSHS

Madame Pomfrey huffed to herself while mixing up a pain killer potion for Misters Malfoy and Potter. The slightly bizarre duo had been brought in unconscious after playing chicken on the Quiddittch Pitch. Apparently neither of the boys had swerved. Madame Pomfrey almost wished the boys were unconscious again just so she could hear herself think. The moment both boys were awake the arguments started. This is your fault. No it's yours. She was going to knock them both unconscious again. Once the arguing stopped, rather suddenly if anyone asked her, the boys started laughing so loud that they ended up waking poor little Trevor who had dragon pox. Since that incident Madame Pomfrey had moved the two boys into the secluded part of the hospital wing usually reserved for contagious patients. She was just about to go into James and Scorpius' room when the door shook with a blast. Poppy dropped the potion and ran into the room to find two charred boys. "Wha- wha- what happened? Are you all right?"

Scorpius coughed and glared over at James. "Yes, James why don't you tell Poppy-" Madame Pomfrey's shocked eyes widened at the use of her first name. "-here why we are medium well now instead of raw."

James looked at Scor out of the side of his eye before turning his gaze to Madame Pomfrey, who still looked to be shocked that her hospital was a charred mess. "We're fine Madame Pomfrey. You see Scor didn't realize that using incendio on my hair wasn't a good idea in an oxygen enriched room." James looked at Scorpius with a pitying look. He leaned forward and spoke to Madame Pomfrey as if he was divulging a secret. "I don't think he pays much attention in class."

Madame Pomfrey stared at the two boys in shock. "You mean you two did this?"

James pointed at Scorpius. "He did this."

"Sod off Potter. You started it."

"Bollocks. You're right mad if you think that."

"That's enough!" Both boys stopped arguing and looked at Madame Pomfrey. "You two are too much trouble for your worth. Honestly, I feel like I'm baby sitting. This was definitely not suppose to be part of the job." She huffed and rolled her eyes while deciding what to do with the unruly teens. "Ok… let's get you guys cleaned up. Then you will have to stay the night assuming that you haven't sustained further injuries after your pyrotechnic accident."

HSHSHS

James and Scorpius were finally settled back into the cleaned and reassembled quarantine part of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had scourgified the wing and then each of the boys while keeping up a steady tirade against each boy under her breathe. Once she had left Scorpius turned towards James and James noticed one of Scorpius' eyebrows had been burned off in the explosion. It was taking all of James' strength to sit beside his best friend and not laugh. He had tried biting the inside of his cheek. All that had accomplished was drawing blood. He had tried thinking of orphaned puppies, but the image was ruined every time Scorpius went to raise his non-existent eyebrow. The patented Malfoy eyebrow raise didn't work with just slightly pink skin. Even when Scorpius wasn't trying to use his eyebrow he still looked hilarious. The normal symmetry and balance to his face was completely gone. James had just barely managed to hold back another round of giggles when Scorpius threw his hands up in the air. "Alright what is it? You have been twittering over there like a little girl since Madame Pomfrey left; why?"

Scorpius tried to raise his eyebrow again and James lost it. The more James laughed the more annoyed Scorpius got. The more annoyed Scorpius got the higher his burnt eyebrow rose and the more James laughed. It was a vicious circle. Finally James managed to choke out, "eyebrow".

Scorpius frowned for a minute before reaching up to touch his eyebrows only to find that eyebrows suddenly turned into eyebrow. His face went from annoyed confusion to absolute horror in the blink of an eye. He swung his gaze over to James. "My eyebrow is gone isn't it, mate?"

James' laughter finally started to quiet down although this had more to do with the fact that his side felt like it was about to split open than his best friends horrified question. "Oh yeah. It's completely gone. Come to think of it it's kind of like karma, ain't it?"

"Are you saying I deserved to have my eyebrow removed by way of flame?" Again the eyebrow was raised.

James gave a very girlie giggle before clamping his mouth shut. Scorpius' eyes narrowed. "You gotta stop trying to raise your eyebrow, Scor. You look absolutely ridiculous. You know if you hadn't tried to light me on fire earlier none of this would have happened."

"So now I deserved this and it's my fault?"

James nodded. "Pretty much." James saw Scorpius' face fall as he felt the bald spot that use to be his eyebrow. "Hey at least you have blond hair so it's not as noticeable. Think of how ridiculous I would look if I lost my eyebrow."

Scorpius brightened up a little bit. "Yeah I guess."

"It will be a conversation starter; see not all bad." Scorpius' look clearly said you're an idiot. "You would have to make up a story, of course, because the way it happened is completely lame but …"

"Thanks mate, way to cheer me up about it."

"You could say you were saving puppies."

"Puppies? Why puppies?"

James thought about it for a second. "Well girls like puppies, they are really cute, and I was thinking about orphan puppies earlier."

"What in all of God's green earth made you think about orphan puppies earlier?"

"Your eyebrow."

"My eyebrow?" James nodded. "May I ask why?"

"Well I was trying not to laugh see, and I thought thinking of the worst possible thing would make me not laugh."

"So you thought of orphaned puppies?"

Seeing the look Scorpius was directing at him James felt the need to defend himself. "What? They're cute."

"Cute… That's quite manly of you Potter." Scorpius raised his voice into a high falsetto. "I love little puppies. Especially when they frolic and play in the fields. They are sooooo cute." Scorpius finished his impersonation by clapping his hands and batting his eye lashes a couple of times.

"Hey I didn't say that."

"No, but you're still a girl."

James threw his pillow at Scorpius. "At least I have both eyebrows."

Scorpius threw the pillow back and a fight ensued. Later, after the boys had both settled down from there impromptu pillow fight, Scorpius looked at James. "So do you think there is a spell or something that can grow my eyebrow back?"

HSHSHS

A/N: Here is a nice short fluffy one-shot I wrote to brighten my mood from my angst-fic _And then We Grew Up_. This is the fifth story in my Namesake Series. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
